Cachorro
by DobleWhammy
Summary: La pesca puede ser un deporte de por demás emocionante, aun más si estas en compañia de ese ser especial


*****Cachorro*****

**(**_La pesca puede ser un deporte de por demás emocionante, aun más si estas en compañía de ese ser especial_**)**

_*Summary*_

********Cachorro********

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia (AAA): **Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen, sino a Mondo Media y sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno, donde todos son humanos.

Hola a todos, regreso con un pequeño One-Shot que se me ocurrió de un momento al otro, en medio de un gran campo y rio frente a mí. Estaba por demás inspirada y escribí varias cosas. Ahora sale a la luz, uno de esos siete. Luego subiré los restantes con tiempo, espero que les guste este.

Sin más vueltas, prejuicios, problemas o contradicciones, el fic (Nos leemos abajo)

********Cachorro********

_El arte como en el amor, la ternura es lo que da la fuerza._

_Oscar Wilde_

**Cachorro**

Notó que la línea seguía tirando de la caña. No fue un movimiento y luego la paz, para olvidarse de ese fiel y firme objeto, sino varios seguidos consecutivamente, que tiraban cada vez más fuerte. Había atrapado uno.

— ¡Lo tengo! — Exclamó emocionada. Tomó con ambas manos firmemente la caña y con el riel comenzó a tirar hacia ella juntando la línea. Era su primera vez y le era sorprendente el peso y la fuerza con el cual se resistía su presa. Esto llevaba a tener aun más complicaciones.

Él se puso detrás de ella, buscando ayudarla. La fuerza de ese animal empujaba a la caña y la niña, que con esfuerzo y determinación luchaba contra ese animal e impedía decidida que el palo de plástico no se fuera de entre sus manos.

El muchacho tiro con fuerza, ella lo siguió en sus movimientos. Estaban muy unidos luchando contra ese animal. Ese sería la cena de esa noche, debían de evitar que se les escapara.

La mano derecha del joven sostenía ese palo plástico de dos metros junto a las manos frágiles de la pequeña, mientras que la otra jugaba en la cintura de ella, a la vez que juntaba aun más sus cuerpos.

Procedió a dar leves mordiscos en el cuello de la oji-carmesí, mientras subía con su mano a los atributos proporcionados de su novia. El roce que una vez tuvo los cuerpos había desaparecido transformándose en un gran contacto de ambos.

Ella seguía sosteniendo con firmeza su arma de caza a la vez que se complacía con los tratos de su amado. El oji-verde soltó la caña dejando que la jovencita se encargara de tenerlo firme, sin necesidad de que la ayudara. Ella tenía que poder sola.

Aprovechó esa liberación y comenzó a jugar con sus manos, pasando por la zona prohibida de la muchacha. Solo realizaba leves toques en la parte inferior, con ambas manos. Ese short impedía seguir por un poco más pero aun así podía proporcionarle a la joven un poco de placer con leves tactos.

La pelirroja simplemente soltaba leves gemidos, mientras el oji-verde la mordía en el cuello, con suavidad y ternura, subiendo con leves besos hasta las mejillas coloradas de la niña, que tomaban un tono rojizo al igual que su largo cabello casposo.

Sus manos subieron desde la cintura nuevamente a sus atributos, para corromperse con el placer a la vez que sus labios se dirigía a la boca de la muchacha para sentir su sabor, tan humano, tan joven, tan hermosos. La oji-carmesí aun sostenía con fuerza la caña, que pareciera que cada vez, por la mayor fuerza que daba su presa, se terminaría rompiendo por lo tan arqueado que estaba ese plástico. Pero ellos estaban demasiado concentrados en otra cosa como para poder prestar atención a ese pequeño detalle.

Sus labios se fusionaron. El calor de cada uno se podía sentir con suma felicidad. El sabor del otro, demasiado tentador, demasiado exquisito, extremadamente perfecto. Sus lenguas jugaban. Los ojos de los amantes se mantenían cerrados aumentando la concentración y la imaginación. El oxigeno no era necesario, habían aprendido a seguir sin ahogarse por la falta de aire. Podían parar cuando desearan pero en ese momento no lo tenían ni siquiera planeado.

El soldado la abrazaba con fuerza, mientras apoyaba en la cintura de la joven, su cintura dejando en evidencia, su miembro eréctil que tocaba a la niña, y dejaba en claro el placer que sentía en esa situación.

Lo que impedía un contacto más profundo eran simplemente sus ropas, esas molestas prendas. Nadie más estaba en ese gran rio. No había barcos, personas o algún ser, solo ellos dos y su presa. Con la hermosa puesta de sol frente a ellos.

Lentamente comenzó a sacarse su chaleco, mientras intentaba despojar la campera salmón a la niña, que gemía por los movimientos que producía su novio. Esa forma dulce y sensual para poder desprender las prendas de vestir, sin perder el calor y la concentración. Eran sumamente perfectas.

De golpe la caña tiro demasiado fuerte. Su presa deseaba escapar y su intento desesperado produjo que la niña se separara del joven y casi cayera de la lancha, si no fuera por el militar que la sostuvo a tiempo.

Rieron al unísono. Ambos con fuerza tiraron del riel, olvidándose del momento que estaban pasando. Con sumo esfuerzo y cooperación por parte de ellos, su presa había sido atrapada. El anzuelo apenas sostenía su boca y un par de cabellos carmesí que salían de sus branquias.

— ¡Un Cachorro! — Exclamó alegre la pelirroja, mientras tomaba al pez y lo retiraba del pequeño y fiel hierro, para dejarlo en un canasto. Su presa había luchado con firmeza y decisión pero no fueron bastos para su escape. Dos kilos aproximados de carne, sin duda una gran presa. La cena de esa noche.

— Perfecta carnada carmesí — Acotó con felicidad el veterano, mientras sus ojos verdes observaban con dulzura a los de la pequeña pelirroja, que se inundaban de alegría y felicidad. El militar no podía sacar su mirada de los carmesís de ella, esos ojos tan hermosos. Solamente suyos y de nadie más.

— ¡Vámonos Flippy! — Ordenó con dulzura mientras guardaba la caña en una pequeña caja, luego de desarmarla.

El crepúsculo daba una hermosa escena. No hubo pique en el día, pero por suerte para ambos, antes de anochecer lograron sacar uno. Una exquisita presa para una buena cena.

— ¡Si, mi Señor! — Exclamó marcando el clásico saludo militar, para luego tomar una postura relajada y dar marcha a la lancha, que los llevaría a su querido y acogedor hogar.

La pesca a ellos les fascinaba, les gustaba y lo amaban, pero aun más cuando permanecían juntos y en especial solos. En la soledad de la gran e imponente naturaleza sacaban a flote sus sentimientos y se permitían dar paso al placer. Solo ellos sabían proporcionar al otro con facilidad y suma delicadeza, el placer de una forma única y especial. Solo ellos dos y nadie más en ese gran rio, en esa pequeña lancha con el crepúsculo como escenario principal de su pasión.

********Cachorro********

**Nota de la autora: **¿Qué les pareció? El fin de semana (17 y 18 de marzo), había salido a pescar con mi familia a una islaa varios kilómetros de distancia, en el rio Paraná. Pasamos de todo, pero eso es tema aparte. Entonces, en el silencio de la tranquila y apacible isla se me vino de idea esto. Espero que les haya gustado. A mi familia no… ¡malos!

Dejo un par de cosas en claro: Cachorro es un tipo de pez, ¡Que es muy rico en salsa!, Pique es la clásica jerga pesquera, que quiere decir que los peces no mordieron el anzuelo, Línea es la tanza, que nos conecta al anzuelo con la caña, Riel es un pequeño aparatito que sirve para juntar la tanza. Sé que algunos saben muy bien que dan a entender estas palabras, pero cuando hablo con mis amigos de la pesca, siempre debo de aclarar estas cuatro cosas, porque no saben su significado, por ello, aclaro. Por si las dudas.

¿La carnada el cabello de Flaky? Seguro se dirán que es una gran y fascinante locura pero no es así. En la pesca, lo esencial es usar carnada que posea colores llamativos, así se atrae a los peces. No recuerdo el nombre, pero nosotros a veces usamos una planta que tiene un tono carmesí intenso y atrapamos más peces que con lombrices o cangrejos. Se me vino la idea del cabello de la niña, por ser de un color fuerte y llamativo. Así de sencillo e increíble.

Las preguntas dementes, ¿Les gusto?, ¿Estoy muy loca? Eso ya lo sé =P, ¿Fue aburrido?, ¿Estuvo interesante?, ¿Vale la pena crear este tipo de historia por mi parte?, ¿Molesto agregando otra historia, si aun no termine las otras? Pues yo creo que sí, pero lo hago igual jeje.

Espero que les haya gustado, por fis ¡Dejen Review con su opinión queridos lectores!

No queda más por decir, sino ¡Gracias por pasar y leer!, hasta otra loca historia lectores.

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


End file.
